


One Line Fics

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: I took one word requests from tumblr and turned them into 1-2 line fics.





	1. Susurrous

Curled beside his laptop, door firmly shut and locked, Logan can almost ignore the susurrus of the crowd downstairs, gently pressing at his door, begging for his attention. If Logan closes his eyes, the hum of his relatives is almost nonexistent and he can pretend he’s alone. He awaits quietly, patiently for the doorbell to ring- the telltale sign that his hero, Patton, has arrived finally to whisk him away from the agony of the annual family reunion. 


	2. Rain

Virgil is well aware that this is mostly wish fulfillment on Roman’s part. Roman controls the mind palace Roman controls the rain currently pounding on their backs, soaking their hair, and their locked lips. However, Virgil must admit- as much as it might be Roman’s wish fulfillment, Virgil is enjoying this moment with his prince just as much, if not more than what Roman is.


	3. Demon

There’s something inside of Logan that claws at his heart, brandishes away his logical thoughts, and runs rampant in his mind. It chases his willful avoidance in circles inside of his mind. It clasps his wrists and makes his heart flutter when Roman shoots something as simple as a smile his way. It’s alive and does not die; it’s a demon, painting Logan’s every thought in red. 


	4. Coffee

“I love coffee,” Deceit lies, taking a long drink of the beverage, meeting Logan’s expression of disbelief dead on. The trick to lying is to saying everything with confidence. Do not falter. Do not let your voice waver. Do not look up or down. Do not smile or frown. When Logan finally lets out the sigh of resignation and shrugs falling for yet another lie, Deceit celebrates inside. He doesn’t know why. He can’t explain the rush that flows through his veins, the satisfaction mixed with guilt that swims in his stomach. All he knows, dumping the coffee down the drain as Logan walks away, is that it’s good fun. And the other’s just don’t understand.


	5. Mouse

Quiet as a mouse, Virgil slinks down the steps in the middle of the night. His pyjama bottoms flutter quietly as he reaches the last step and walks into the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator door to find a snack and finally settles on the last slice of pizza from dinner. The other’s would fight about it later, but for now, Virgil was hungry and just wanted a snack. He shut the door and stiffened. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and Virgil slowly turned around. With a deafening scream that Virgil was unaware he was capable of producing, he slammed into refrigerator door, the vase on top falling and shattering, as Roman stood in front of him, eyes wide in complete confusion.  


	6. Sunshine

Virgil doesn’t fall in love; seriously, he doesn’t  _fall_ , per se, he stumbles embarrassingly, right into the literal embodiment of sunshine and the sunshine doesn’t laugh. Sunshine (read: Patton), just smiles and helps him up slowly, takes Virgil’s hand and says something goofy and metaphorical like, “Okay. We can fall together this time.” Virgil tries not to laugh. But he does and damn it, Patton does too, so blindingly beautiful that Virgil thinks he’s going to stumble all over again. 


	7. Silence

Virgil almost misses the rambling as soon as Logan’s mouth snaps shut and the room is filled with silence. The downcast expression of betrayal crossing Logan’s face chokes at Virgil’s throat, ripping the words, “I’m sorry,” from him. Logan does not look forgiving, yet he does not look stonehearted either. He slowly brings his broken face into something less hurt and more confident and nods slowly. In a voice more choked than Virgil can bear to hear, Logan says, “I need some time,” and slowly walks away.


	8. Whimper

Virgil’s whimper could be heard throughout the entirety of the mindscape- if only the others had the means to hear it. Their mouths were gagged, hands and feet bound, and they all were shoved into a soundproof clear plastic cage. They could only watch on in complete horror as Virgil’s physical form slowly dissolved into nothingness. 


	9. Tears

Upon hearing a knock at his door, Patton wiped his cheeks of the tears lining his face. He rose and opened the door where Virgil stood arms crossed. As soon as Virgil’s eyes rested on Patton, the frown he wore melted into something similar to concern. All it took was Virgil opening his arms hesitantly in a silent invitation and Patton lunged forward, sobbing into his friend’s chest, babbling out barely understandable apologies. 


	10. Polaroid

Roman shook the Polaroid picture that ejected from the camera and turned to Logan with a smile. Logan smiled back and held his hand out, silently asking for permission. Roman obliged, handing over the photograph. Logan held it still for a few moments longer until finally, the picture came into view. It was a good one, if Roman would say so himself. Logan looked captivating, quietly reading his book and ignoring the world around him as light cast on his lap. Logan smiled and tucked the photo in the front page of his book and the two rose to begin their walk home. 


	11. Sleepy

Roman was unbearably sleepy when his doorbell rang, fifteen minutes past eleven. He debated for a long moment as to whether he should even answer the door or not. Eventually, he decided to rise and answer the door, to which he was greeted with a a young man in a rumpled blue polo and a grey cardigan tied around his hips. His glasses were thick and clunky and the eyes behind them were glossed with tears. 

“Please- Sire, they’re after me. Please, I need help.”

Against his better judgement, Roman gestured for the man to come inside. 


	12. Kitten

“I have a surprise for you, Virge!” Patton called excitedly. 

Virgil hadn’t even responded to that, just rose his eyebrow up in confusion and awaited further explanation. Slowly, Patton extended his cupped hands and Virgil hesitantly pushed his own hands out, splayed open. Patton uncupped his hands and a kitten materialized in the middle of Virgil’s hold. He broke out into a grin, not bothering to muffle it. What a pleasant surprise. 


	13. Chicken Wings

Patton set down the platter of chicken wings in front of the couch. Roman immediately leaned forward and snatched up a few, dumping them on his plate before digging in and making groans of enjoyment. Virgil rolled his eyes but grabbed a couple for himself and for Logan, who took them with a smile of thanks. Patton sat down, snuggling in between Roman and Virgil with a quiet grunt of approval and then pressed play on the movie awaiting them. 


End file.
